


降温

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	降温

“要关掉么？”  
“关吧，冷。”  
被窝里一阵窸窸窣窣，王濠镜伸手摸出遥控器，离定时关闭的设置时间还有半小时。  
空调停止送风，王耀又把自己缩回了被子里。天气预报说近来要降温，但直到昨晚，他们的睡衣还是短衣短裤，在空调被下安安静静抱上一会儿都觉得热，恨不得踢开被子。  
王濠镜轻轻下床掀开窗帘一角，天是亮了的，云层却很密实。树枝树叶都有不同幅度的晃动，地面还能看出些湿润痕迹。他把窗推开一点，外面的温度跟昨天迟迟不降的暑热已拉开一截。  
“降温了。”王濠镜钻回床上，一摸进被窝，就被人压了个结结实实。  
下一秒就有他熟悉的掌心触感落在他脸侧。吻也来得急促，不过很快又放缓了节奏，王耀咬着王濠镜的下唇，发出一点吮吸的声音。  
王濠镜从善如流，过近的距离让他看不太清，但并不妨碍他沿着王耀腰背往下的手，勾住裤腰弹了弹，自然而然地溜到前面探了一把：“冷？”  
简直是意有所指得过分。  
王耀嘟哝一句就你能耐，头顶毛茸茸的碎发戳得王濠镜喊痒。歪在床上的人闭眼往王耀身上摸，掌心捂着他后颈轻轻说，先生，你这样我也好累的。  
是嘛，王耀按低尾音，刚醒来时沙哑的嗓音在对方轻柔的抚摸下又滑落些许。  
嗯，王濠镜一本正经应答：“毕竟先生太热情……”然后手就从宽大的裤腿里钻了进去，指腹缓慢抓挠，倒有点像王耀挠他后背时的样子，从来无法拒绝那般充满情欲的示好。  
王耀摁住他不让再往下，眼睛瞄瞄对方同样鼓起来的地方：“看你要装到几时。”  
他憋着笑把人压下来，王耀手臂卸了力气也翻身躺着，蹭到王濠镜大腿时还小小夹了一下。

送到嘴边的肉没有不吃的道理，何况的确想要。  
实际上昨晚到最后也没有做完全套，潮湿闷热的天气里王耀少有兴致激起的时候。但那时王耀在浴室里确实吻他吻得动情，只是王濠镜最终还是不忍延续他全天工作后的倦意，哪怕尽兴的情事能让二人在快感后获得更多餍足。  
现在王耀的喘息就在他耳边，与昨夜无异，同样是深深浅浅勾着他的神经。那个时候王耀头抵在王濠镜肩窝，炽热的鼻息喷到淋浴后依旧发潮的皮肤上，王濠镜觉得自己都快要站不稳。  
其实有好些日子没做了，等有那档空闲心思琢磨工作以外的事居然都还累得呛，这种时候在浴室里互相用手解决还算是个缓解办法。  
王耀说，原本还想可以给你口出来。说这话的时候他仍然枕在王濠镜肩上，后者手臂在他腰后虚揽一道，半靠在墙上任由王耀贴近的动作，耳垂大概又让王耀呵气呵得红了，飘忽的语气也猜不到几分真假。王濠镜听见王耀低低笑了一声，接着手就绕到了他背后，几乎是一瞬间就让王濠镜想到以前王耀在他身上留下的抓痕。而王濠镜不过是替他套上裤子时轻轻捏了一把，王耀就已经低喘着又贴近几分，只是手上动作都不自觉有松懈，随后是连连的呵欠。  
他当真是心疼这露出的几分疲态，终于收拾妥当躺到床上后又抱紧了些许，却在王耀耳边喃喃，先生明天是要补回来的。  
王耀往后拱了拱，感觉到身后人曲着腿，脚背蹭到了他的脚掌，是挺热的。  
嗯，王耀迷迷糊糊回，明天想吃什么？

现在王耀啄着王濠镜的嘴唇也没想让他回答，觉得亲到够本才离开了些，趴在他的身上往后挪一下，紧接着便伏下来扒开他的裤子，毫不含糊。  
于是王濠镜便坐靠在床头，手能搭在王耀肩上，但还是给他扯来薄被盖上一些，大抵聊胜于无。不过手很快又贴回王耀身上，毕竟是少有的待遇，更容易兴奋起来也正常。他便看着王耀专心吸吮舔咬，想着在对方的身上施以同样的动作，譬如磨蹭着不给他时轻轻啃咬乳尖能让王耀喘得更急促，其实王耀极少开口要他完全地占有，但下面紧咬着王濠镜手指的地方永远先替身体主人作出回答甚至邀约。疯起来时都沦陷于欲海里只渴求更多的贴合与快感，在外的足够理智可以让他们克制着不在危险地方留下半点红痕与抓挠，但不代表其余皮肤上都完好无瑕，过后总要有些隐秘处的痕迹做欢爱一场的见证。  
王濠镜突然不敢去看王耀用口腔给他卖力抚慰的模样，眼皮微阖眉头蹙起，偶尔的抬眼都是致命的挑逗，也有明晃晃的爱欲索取，无声无息地引诱着他在身上留下更多痕迹。  
濠镜，他听见他轻轻叫了一声，唔……但是没有了下文，王耀单手攥着碍事的头发，又低下头含着。王濠镜轻轻呼一口气想叫他不要勉强，没想到不经意间就顶到了他，被压到喉咙的人瞪了他一眼，王濠镜压着冲动退出来一点：“抱歉……”手伸过去和王耀十指交扣，是他一贯的安抚方式。  
王耀终于是停止了吞吐，借着手心里的东西往身后抹上，又向前坐去。大腿依旧压在王濠镜的腰侧，臀缝紧贴着他前后小幅度挪动，没再被抓住的长发一溜披下来，发梢轻轻晃着。王濠镜把他拉过去轻轻环住，另一只手也伸到后面试着探进去，和王耀自己的手指一起。  
“啧，”一直闭着眼的王耀现在睁开眼来佯装不耐，尾音一点笑意透出真实想法：“学坏了……”  
王濠镜没有回复，只是笑着继续他的亲吻。  
他还刚发泄出来没多久，贴着王耀的手一起伸到下面给王耀做扩张。距离上次欢爱多少有些日子了，但大抵都还处在兴奋热潮里，这事花的时间反而并不长，王耀也没费多少力气将他吞纳进去，感受到原本还有些疲软的在自己体内慢慢撑开顶弄着填充着自己，几番戳刺下大腿打着颤勉强缠住王濠镜，腰也有些发软。  
早上的情热通常来得快去得也快。刺激之下王耀还是靠前面出来了，伏在王濠镜身上喘着气。准确来说是两个人交换长短不一的喘息，用细细密密的气息裹住彼此全身。  
继续翻身躺下，多少要歇一阵。王濠镜把被子拉上，听见王耀闭着眼说，冰箱里还有点饭，可以拿出来炒了吃，要加点蛋，其他的菜想做什么随你。  
一看，时间早比原定的要迟了好久，是快赶上午饭了。折腾了一番还是挺饿的，为了两人肚子着想，王濠镜给王耀留个吻就起来了，绕到窗边又把窗户关上一点。

往锅里倒油时王濠镜听见了浴室的水声。以往这个时候王耀也会在厨房，或者是晾衣服，差不多都是轮流做的事。王濠镜也不想让王耀忙上忙下，脑子里转了一圈发觉自己忘记把昨晚买的青提拿出来洗洗，酸酸甜甜正好是先生会喜欢的。蛋液裹着米粒被翻炒着，扑鼻而来的食物香气里他想着待会还要再做点什么菜。  
王耀动作也快，换好衣服出来时王濠镜也才把生菜沥过水放进锅里，快手菜做起来总方便。王耀在王濠镜身后站了一小会儿——他感觉到王耀是在重新系上围裙系带，束起来时收得要更紧些，手掌的温热紧接着便隔着衬衫印到他后腰上。  
王濠镜只是默不作声地给生菜炒瘦肉拌上蚝油，末了才轻笑着问，难道先生还想在厨房里试一次？  
回答他的只是王耀抱过来的手，王濠镜低头一看，筋骨明显的手腕被那黑色袖口衬得有几分纤细，依旧很好看。后来转过身才看清王耀今天的着装，一件黑色薄款连帽卫衣和深灰色九分裤，底下那截白皙细瘦的脚腕映在他眼里，甚至在床上，那都是贴着王濠镜缓缓摩挲的部位。  
王濠镜一下就笑了：“先生这样穿年轻二十岁。”  
王耀夹菜：“能有什么区别。”  
王濠镜歪着头，嗯，年轻两千岁。  
王耀把王濠镜碗里的瘦肉片夹到了自己碗里。

说起来王耀还是更沉得住气，吃完了饭才再次绕到王濠镜身后抱住他：“是有点想你。”王濠镜也刚反应过来王耀又把话题兜回之前的尝试地点。其实以前更多的情况是，王濠镜才是背后抱人的那一个，平日里他们在这也留下过搂抱过后的暖意，甚至是在过去没多久的早晨里都依偎索取了好一会儿，而王耀依然用懒懒的语调说想他，就在刚刚。  
兴许气温降下来也让人跟着一起放懒，磨蹭一阵子之后终于洗完碗筷，王耀刚好在王濠镜后颈印上一个轻吻。  
王濠镜转过来把人抱进自己怀里，接吻已是理所当然的戏码。  
但也只是止于亲吻了，王耀回过神来看了看钟才发觉自己在沙发上眯了一小会儿，之前王濠镜顾着他的腰腿也没有更多动作。闭眼再睁开适应过光线，手搭在了王濠镜伸来的手背上。  
“醒啦？”王濠镜的气息靠得更近了些。  
王耀笑笑，注意到了茶几上摆着一小碟洗好的青提。他捻起一颗送到王濠镜嘴边，后者顺从张嘴，舌尖伸出来了些刚好能舔到，而王耀的指尖还在他嘴角摁了一下。  
“很甜。”评价来自王濠镜，王耀自己也吃了些，味道正合心意：“是好吃。”抽纸就在手边，王耀拿过纸巾擦了一擦手上沾到的水渍，又按到王濠镜的掌心里，熟练地翻身坐在他腿上与他接吻，笑意温柔还带着果味的清甜。  
王濠镜手指绕过那些垂下的发丝，问，要去床上再睡会么？  
王耀知晓这不过一个表面的询问，实则征求其他方面的意见——王濠镜已把他摁在沙发背上细密索吻——两个人心底都对这些很清楚。  
王濠镜的手三两下便滑到王耀腿上，休闲裤的布料下，是他钟爱的隐秘地之一。王耀的腿根常留有欢爱后的痕迹，吻痕或其他，偶尔还要被磨得发红微肿。这样看来王濠镜对王耀的大腿根部有着十足的热爱，加上王耀对此敏感，少不了惹来一番亲吻与啄啃的照顾，足够私密却足够坦荡。  
王耀仰着头低喘一声，由着他的上衣被人撩起。原本想着这南方暑热之地降温也是不够看的，没想到现在裸露在空气底下的皮肤真有些凉意，但又和爱抚过后的温热交织混杂，到最后都变成了难忽略的痒。  
手里揪着王濠镜的领子把他往下压过来又吻了一圈，不用看都知道嘴上是泛出水光的。  
确实不用把太多注意力分到视觉上，光是靠手，甚至靠嘴就能探出彼此的敏感带，从锁骨到腹肌都够王耀去挑逗。他衔住王濠镜的锁骨，好像留下了浅淡的牙印，而王濠镜的手从王耀腋下穿到后背，从上往下的轻抚总给人难抗拒的快感，反过来，王濠镜自己也会喜欢被王耀这样对待。  
沙发不小，两个人躺着也不会有问题，却偏要团在边上抱在一起——说是抱也有些勉强，王耀歪在王濠镜怀里，扯出他的衬衫衣摆。  
王濠镜低下头去咬王耀的耳垂，王耀支起手臂，摘掉他的眼镜。手垂下，细长的手指微微勾住镜腿，恍惚间听见了带给他濡湿亲吻的人在轻声喊他，千万句称呼都有同一种深情。  
腿间又热又胀，不是王耀不想分神解决碍事的衣物，实在是何种举动都不会有更多畅快的纾解。休闲裤是早就滑到腿弯了的，王濠镜衣物上的扣子也多半是王耀动手解开的，随便伸进去一摸就是肌理明显的皮肤线条。  
不知是谁先发出了难耐的轻哼，下一秒都默契地又一次探寻着对方的唇舌在口腔里做追逐的游戏。把戏向来相同，却从未有过厌烦，哪怕一直扣着手想尝出些新鲜都觉得不够。第一次用腿解决还是在后背位结束后趁着余兴的尝试，明明都没额外精力再做些疯狂之举，没想到再一次发泄出来时，两个人居然还是为这样一时兴起的尝鲜又兴奋起来。而第二次在书房办公桌上啃起来时王耀已经自然而然地夹着大腿前后磨蹭着他的，害撑在他身上的王濠镜险些没稳住，不过到最后王耀的大腿内侧都红了一片，摸到那里的黏腻湿滑都足够让人不自觉红了脸，也许在书房或办公室做这种事情本来就很有些效果。  
或许就是心有灵犀，王耀能感受到王濠镜那双手的不安分，自己也很想把腿再缠紧一些，还要再近一点。很快大腿便触到了更不一样的火热，王耀躺倒在沙发上眯着眼，手和王濠镜的手叠在一起习惯性抚慰彼此。王濠镜弯下腰，手撑住王耀的大腿，伸过去模仿着情爱里的抽插。直接的摩擦触碰向来都很催发情感，王耀放开声音叫出来要他用力，尾音都发颤。王濠镜压着他答应能给更多，手上动作都更重了些。  
热潮汹涌不可抗拒，剩下的挺腰和夹住双腿都像发自本能，感官似都被填充挤满，从掌心相贴的纹路到同样有力的心跳，而欢爱的间隙向来鲜少顾及垂落下来的凌乱发丝。  
王濠镜亲昵喊他先生，沾染上了满满的情欲，王耀声音里原有的清亮也削去了许多。然后是额头抵着额头的笑容，没有更多的情色表达，但原本也跟身下的那片黏腻不矛盾。王耀想腿上好像还是被磨得太热了，王濠镜的手掌又贴过来轻轻揉捏，另一只手则照顾着他的后面。  
王耀不知怎么又笑了出来，王濠镜俯下身，才听清原来他的先生也还想要。两人在沙发上挤挨着相拥了一会儿，王濠镜便把他抱起来，说要回卧室。  
“我以为你会更喜欢在沙发上……”王耀还是问了出来，但后背贴到床单的那一刻唇瓣又都贴在了一起，其实答案是什么也不太重要。王耀侧躺着承受身上人正面压下来深浅不一的刺穿，是很少用到的体位，但也不赖。  
其实他现在完全翻过身去便能更深地接纳王濠镜的全部，但或许就是因为鲜少尝试才觉得从侧面开始的插入同样刺激。就这样躺着，一开始的快感其实并不猛烈，一点一点散开去又重新汇集积聚，最后想要扣住底下的床单都有些吃力，被撞得太晃了。  
手还是被牵了过去，王耀终于察觉到体内缓下来的动作，他却像被拖住了时间，身子只记住了属于结合时袭来的激烈。偶尔停下的片刻也是留给软热温存的，王濠镜亲吻王耀的指尖，手心也发潮，幻想王耀在他身上游移的一双手，而王耀大概也不知那样的爱抚曾给他带过多少专属的印记和情意。  
王濠镜的力道很轻，王耀稍稍一挣便能松开手，手背划过他的鼻梁，指腹最后落到眼皮上，还能触到眨眼时颤动的睫毛。  
“不继续么？”其实气氛和状态依旧很好，王耀还是在对方想询问还要不要往下之前就出声，接下来的动作都不需要经过思考只遵循本能，腰被人揽着护住，王耀滑落下来的手别在两人躯体之间，腿被抬起又撑开。他张口：“濠镜……快一点！”  
索取和渴求都没有停歇。王耀一直张着嘴，呻吟并没有多大声，反倒亲吻和撞击都清晰可闻。王濠镜又俯身去吻他了，撑起来依然继续原有的动作，在他体内压过来碾过去，每个细小的填补摩擦都更容易放大拉长，王耀动动腿，转了个身，琥珀一样的眼睛里一直映有王濠镜的面容。  
一场情事绵延到最后两人都很尽兴。在床上就着插入的状态相拥小憩，好一会了都觉得余热还没散去，也许是因为窗开得不够，说好的降温本身只是带来了些许凉风而已，哪里够才结束欲海沉浮的爱侣拂去半点情潮。

早上还是阴沉的雨后光景，没想到傍晚时分已晃出斜阳迟来的光影。其实那点光还很弱，但躺在床上闭目养神的王耀还是敏锐地察觉到了，顺手拉住了想要下床再拉上一点窗帘的王濠镜。  
冷，王耀只是轻声回他，言简意赅，明明腰上还盖着薄被，王濠镜先前也一直抱着他。但王濠镜也并不在意这些琐碎，还乐得能多抱上一会儿。  
“待会儿吃什么？”王耀问，顺势转了身面对王濠镜，脚背勾到对方同样泛着暖的部位。  
“瑶柱鸡丝粥，”王濠镜也没睁眼，手松了松方便王耀转过来，再重新环上：“中午吃完饭顺便泡了，刚刚煲好呢，调了保温的。”  
他又说，再睡会儿吧。  
嗯，王耀轻声回应，在王濠镜伸手把被子又往上拉的时候，往他勾起的嘴角上点了一点。  
是暖的。

FIN.

30102017


End file.
